KAGOME: Lemon
by XxinukagxX
Summary: This is the detached lemon to my story 'KAGOME'. This is only the lemon. WARNING: NOT for readers with a weak stomach! ONLY for a mature audience.


K-A-G-O-M-E: Lemon

Authors note: Ok so I was asked to post the lemon for this story. So I decided I would. By the way this is the 'Kagome' lemon if you haven't read 'Kagome' yet you should.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related. Only my own ideas for MY story.

WARNING! If you have a weak stomach do not read! This story contains MAJOR lemons. I would advise this to only mature readers.

He smiled and picked her up and spun her around in the air. "Oh Kagome I'm so happy!" He let her down and kissed her nose. Kagome smiled and pushed him down. She sat on his lap and began kissing him with wild passion. He was surprised at first but kissed back just as passionate. When the two released for a breath both were gasping for air. While Kagome was breathing he flipped them over and smirked. "Your mine!"

He grabbed her hips and grind into her pelvis. She squirmed with delight.

"Inuyasha!" She blushed.

He locked lips with her again. She grabbed hold of his neck. The kiss was rough but filled with love. He licked around her lips. She hesitated but complied and opened her mouth slightly. He jammed his tongue to her teeth. She gasped which gave him entrance to her mouth. He explored her mouth. She tasted amazing! He caught her tongue with his own and both battled for dominance. Inuyasha obviously won. Kagome broke the kiss needing air.

He kissed the corner of her lips, then her cheek, and then he went to her neck. He nipped and sucked on her pulse. She was biting her lip to keep from moaning but Inuyasha didn't like that. He bit her pulse slightly harder which broke her lips apart and she moaned out his name. She grabbed his ears and started to stroke them. He emitted this low purr in the back of his throat.

He moved his arms up to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head.

"Kagome what's that?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"That's a bra silly koinu!" She giggled.

"Feh." He got un-patient and took one clawed finger then snapped the bras straps and centre freeing her glory. He stared at them with wide eyes. She was beautiful.

She blushed and went to cover herself but he had her arms pulled away. "Don't Kagome. You're beautiful." He pinned her arms above her head and put one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped. "Inuyasha." Her face was flushed. He twirled his tongue around her hardening nipple and sucked it like a new born pup. Her back arched which pushed more into the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha noticed her relax and let go of her arms to tackle her un-teased breast and gave it a squeeze. She moaned his name. It was like music to his ears. Once he was done with her left breast he went to doing the same treatment to the next one.

After tormenting her breasts he went back up to kiss her. She kissed him back while she pulled off his haori and threw it away. When she got his haori off him she un-tucked his inner shirt and pulled it off. She could only gawk at his perfect body. He had the body of a god.

"Like what you see?" He asked perverted.

She blushed and realized she was staring. He grabbed her hands and put them over his chest. "What's mine is yours." H said. She smiled and began to rub his chest. He was emitting low purrs. She felt down his abs and got dangerously close to his man hood. She felt him tense and smirked. She pushed him off her and untied his hakama.

"Kagome?" He asked but was hushed by a sweet kiss. "Shh puppy." She threw away his hakama and almost paled at his size. He was HUGE! She put her small hand around him. It wouldn't fit entirely around him so she put her other hand around him. He closed his eyes. She began to pump. He moaned. She pumped him faster wanting him to cum. He moaned louder then she stopped. He opened his eyes and whimpered. She giggled and licked the tip of him. "Ogods Kagome!" He moaned. She put her mouth over his mushroom tip. Then she slowly began to suck him in and out. She then started to go faster and went deeper. "Kagome I'm going to cum!" He moaned out. She sucked faster. He grabbed her head and pumped into her hard Cumming in the back of her throat. She pulled up and swallowed his cum then licked the rest of his cum off his man hood. She licked the head and climbed up on top of him. She kissed him passionately. He loved the taste of his cum and her sweet lips together.

"Kagome." He panted out. "Inuyasha take me! I need you now." She begged. "Not yet you're not ready." Before she could argue he had his lips locked with hers. When he parted their lips he flipped them back over so he was on top. He then got down and pulled her skirt down and threw it away. Now there was only one piece of cloth parting him from her. He took one clawed finger and sliced her panties off. She closed her legs in embarrassment. He spread her legs and held them apart. He gave her a toothy grin and then licked her pelvis slow. She squirmed at the feel. He smirked and started to lick faster. Once she started to moan he jammed his tongue inside of her. Only now realizing how tight she was. He pumped his tongue into her slowly and gradually went faster. Kagome was screaming his name now. "Inuyasha I'm going to cum!" She screamed for the world to hear. Inuyasha hit her g-spot and she was Cumming. She bucked her hips into his face and got cum down his chin. He cleaned her up and then licked his lips. She blushed. He took a digit and slowly put it inside her. She moaned loud. "Mmm! Inuyasha harder." He smirked and used his finger to imitate what he was about to do to her. He slammed another digit into her and she was crying out to him. He pumped all four fingers into her until she was stretched. She was crying out ready to cum. Just a few more thrusts and she was Cumming over his hand. He licked up each finger and put two in her mouth. She sucked them like she was giving them a blow job. Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer. He got on top of her and readied himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Mmm please Inuyasha." She begged.

He slowly pushed his mushroom head inside of her stretching her to her limits. She was so tight it almost killed him to not pump right into her. She winced at the pain. He kissed her cheek and slowly went into her. He stopped when he felt her barrier.

"Kagome are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked cautiously.

"Inuyasha please I need you!" She whimpered.

"Forgive me. This is going to hurt." He warned.

She closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming pain.

He slowly pulled out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed into her. To keep her from screaming he crushed his lips against hers. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He stayed as still as he could. This was killing him she felt so good around him. He released her lips.

"Kagome I'm so sorry." His eyes were filled with regret.

"Inu it's ok. It's supposed to hurt." She hugged him but squinted when she moved.

Inuyasha moaned she felt so good. He couldn't take it much longer. He grabbed her hips and held her straight. "Kagome don't move you're going to kill me."

After about five minutes later she wrapped her ankles together and pushed him inside of her.

Inuyasha moaned loud. "Damn Kagome you're so fucking tight!"

He slowly pulled half ways out and went back in. He did this until she started moaning and begging for more. Then he pulled half ways out once more and thrust back in hard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was moaning his name. She was in pure ecstasy.

Inuyasha started thrusting into her fast. Soon he was going at a demonic speed. He had Kagome pulling his hair. He leaned his head back and grunted.

"Damn Kagome! I'm close." Inuyasha barley managed to say.

Kagome gripped his shoulders tight.

"Inu don't stop!"

He smirked and thrust faster.

"Oh Inu!" She moaned.

At such force he pulled out and pushed back in and she took him all.

He started to tense up. Then he began to snarl. Kagome looked up into his eyes and seen them turn red. She gasped.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed.

"Shh. I'll handle our mate."

Inuyasha's demon crashed his lips against hers. She opened up same as she did for his hanyou. His demon pulled away and smirked.

"Now you're ours!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. Then he thrust into her harder than before. She bucked her hips up into his and cried his name.

"Oh Inu I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me mate. Let me mark you." He purred.

He pulled out and pushed back in again. He pumped into her getting all of her. He thrust once more and her muscles cramped. He grunted. With one more thrust both came. Her sweet juices poured over both of them. As he was Cumming his semen into her he bit her in the spot by her shoulder blade and marked her as his forever. As instinct Kagome did the same. She broke his skin as he did hers and she licked his blood clean. He finished cleaning the blood off of her shoulder and collapsed over her weak form.

She panted. He had her exhausted already. She grabbed him close and stretched one hand up to his fuzzy doggy ear. She began to stroke it making him purr. When she felt his muscles un-tense she kissed his neck, then his cheek. He turned his head and looked into her eyes with his golden pools. He kissed her with most love and desire.

"Kagome did I hurt you?" He immediately got off her and looked around for any bruising.

"No baby I'm fine."

She smiled and got up and rapped her arms tiredly around him. He breathed in her beautiful scent and smelled him all over her. He smirked and grabbed her hips. He pulled her up and put her against a goshinboku.

"Kagome you ready for round two?" He smirked.

"I'm always ready for you." She smiled.

He cupped her face and kissed her lovingly and thrust into her.

"Ooh Inu." She wrapped her legs around his buttocks locking her ankles and pushing him in further. Both moaned at the sudden rush.

Inuyasha's demon was com he finally got what he wanted and that was Kagome.

Kagome tightened her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. Wanting to be as close as possible.

Kagome thrust her hips into him and tried to keep up with his pace but just gave up afterwards because he got too fast for her to keep up.

He pulled his head back and groaned.

"Ooh Kagome!"

She kissed his neck and continued up his chin and then the corner of his lip and finally his lips. He kissed her back gently.

He thrust into her again making her gasp. While thrusting into her he kissed his mark on her shoulder which made her pant.

"Oh Inu I'm close!"

He thrust into her faster making her sweat. His chest was glistening with the moon light. He was close.

"I am too baby!"

His legs were becoming weak and it was hard to stand. Just a few more thrusts and he would be there. He thrust into her slick folds a couple more times and her muscles clamped down on his groin. Thrusting once more he came.

"Oh! Inu I'm almost there!"

She thrust into him as he pumped into her pelvis once more and she came. Hard.

He lost all strength in his legs and collapsed bringing Kagome on top of him.

She sat up on top of him still connected to him she started to kiss his hard chest. She worked her way back up his chin and pecked his lips. Then she stretched further and put one of his fuzzy triangles into her mouth. He immediately went hard again. She felt this and moaned into his ear. She stroked the other ear softly emitting more soft purrs from him.

Noticing her chest in front of him he bit one of her soft nipples and nipped them tenderly.

She moaned releasing his ears and got back down and kissed him once more.

He then grabbed her hips and pulled her up. She moaned at this and thrust into him herself.

He moaned and loosened his grip on her hips.

She took this opportunity and pulled his arms up over his head and took him.

He watched her bounce on him. He watched a drip of sweat roll down in between her boobs and his mouth watered.

She noticed this and got down on him rubbing herself against him making his eyes squint shut. She then kissed his two eye lids and then his nose. He looked up at her and smiled. Without her noticing he pulled out of her grip and used one hand to grab her waist and the other to cup her chin. He kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss while humping him softly. He moaned into her mouth and released there lip lock. Wanting his release he grabbed her hips with both of his hands and pushed her down on him fast. She moaned.

She was thrusting into him fast with his tight grip around her waist.

"Oh gods Kagome!"

He pulled her up and thrust her down on his groin. He repeated this a couple more times until he felt her pelvis clamp around him which led him to his release. Both of them came together and Inuyasha released his tight grip around her hips. She collapsed on him and he rapped his strong arms around her. He held her like that for about ten minutes until he felt her shiver.

He flipped them over and slowly pulled out of her. Both moaned while doing this. He picked her up and leaned her against goshinboku. He put his haori over her naked form.

"Kagome I'll be right back. Stay there." He kissed her forehead and left into the forest.

He came back in less than five minutes with an arm full of wood. Kagome smiled and watched him make a fire to keep them both warm.

He sat against goshinboku and pulled her in her laps sending a cold chill down her spine.

"Baby you're freezing!" Kagome took his haori and wrapped it around the both of them for warmth.

He smiled at this and kissed down her neck. She curled into his grasp and drowsily closed her eyes.

"Hey Kagome?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah baby?" She asked and laid her arms over his arms which were around her stomach.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well… You do realize you're going to be pregnant after this right?" He asked almost squinting his eyes afraid of what she would do to him.

She began to giggle and leaned her head back. She cupped his cheek with her small hand and kissed him. "I would love to have your children as long as there ours."

He smirked. "What do you mean there?"

"Well we're going to have more than one child you know." She smiled.

He cupped her face in his strong hands. "I'm looking forward to it." He kissed her lovingly.

That night they fell asleep curled up in each other's arms both dreaming about the same thing. There future together with their many pups.

Authors note: Soo… It's a little OOC I do realize this. I did warn you guys there was major lemons though… Anyways what did you guys think? If you guys flame me for this I would like to thank you. ^.^ Your flames make me learn from my mistakes. If you guys liked this story I was planning on making a sequel of their future! But I do need your votes so please R&R.

P.S This is my first lemon and I want to know how I did.

Official Signature: XxinukagxX


End file.
